painful sunshine
by MyleyHxox
Summary: painful sunshine its bout lov in da capital lyk in hunger gams only its run wit da volturi not president snows nd da cullens liv in da districts nd da main character livs in district 12 nd hunts wit ron nd harry her best frends nd her name is elodia dakota miley everglade nd she wakes up on her reapin day...
1. Chapter 1 i got nerve

chapter 1 I got nerve

A/n hey guyss its mee again just wanted to say hii b4 the story starts hop u lik it if u do cud u write a review r coment becaus that wud make me happy lol haha enjoyyyyyyyy 3 luv u

my name is **_elodia dakota miley everglade _**nd i live in district 12 under the volturi rule in da capital. i hav long sunshine blond hair nd green eyes dat shimmers like a cat or so my freinds say. i liv with da mayor nd his daughtor madge nd his son ron wesley who is 1 of my best friends but he likes me in a way that i dont lick him so it akward sumtimes but hes rele nice nd a gud freind of me. i cud like him in that way cuz were not related cuz I am adopted by da mayor and his wife when dey found me by the train in district 12.

today is a big day. the raping day when 2 people from all da districts will b picked to fight for Aro da leader of the volturi in da capital nd only 1 will win. i wake up in my wooden bed rele early. Every1 else is alsepp nd i am awake. madg is aslep in her bed beside me da girls sleep in 1 room nd ron gets his own room cuz hes the air to the mayor so he needs a room for his training nd his wife when he is grown. i put on my hunting boots which r brown nd lether nd with green strips so dey blend in wit da trees. i hav a fur jaket of a bear dat killd. i deaded him wit my bow nd arrows but i didn kill his babies becus every1 says i am super kind nd nice nd i luv natur. it helps me blend in wit da animals cuz it smels like bear so dey think im a bear nd all my friends think its supa cute nd smart lik they say I am. i put my lusious blond hair in2 a plait so it flows down my bak lik a waterfall super prettily nd i don put on makeup cuz we dont hav any cuz were kinda poor cuz we liv in district 12 nd even tho we r the mayor family we r still poor family because we liv in district 12. our house is big nd nice but it is grey and old and smells old and like the animals i hunt.

i jump out of bed and tiptoe energticaly into rons room because i need to wak him up to go hunt wit me and harry (ill talk more about harry later). I get my bow frm the box and put my arrows into my shoe because they are hided that way because I am super sneaky like a huntriss wolf. i put an arow in the bow at rons face.

'Wakey wakey ronnie' i whispered silently at his face real close to his red hair like a lions main.

'oh my volturi screamed' roon without plesure in his mouth 'elodia you frighten me a lot'

we both snikered laughingly at remembering rons girls scream. His face wnet as red as his hair and u couldn see his freckles like stars on his face wich was pail not like mine wich was tan becaus i was adopted.

ron got out of bed loudlily. 'shush' i shushed him to be quit. ron started to get dressed so I left the room all akward coz hes a boy and he liks me. i waited outsid his door with my bow nd arrows. I shined my bow with my sock becaus it has blood on it from when I killd the bear but not its babes.

when ron got out of his room he was wearing a brown and red jumper with check pattern on it( red like his hair and brown like his eyes) he had old army pants from the uprising befor da volturi were in kings of da capital and da districts. he wore brown booties for hunting which were da mayors when he was a young boy and hunteded to. de boots had deer fur on them from when i killed a whole deer by myself and sewed it on. ron has also gloves made from the babys of the deer i killed caus he killed the babys and i didnt talk to him for a whole day and he got sad and made friends again when he saw i was sad and gav me bread that peeta made him wich was super special because bread is for rich people and peeta made it wit his hands and it cost a lot. his hair was combed to the side wit deer fat that i hunted (because we are poor nd cant afford gel lik peeta can becaus he is rich because he is a baker).

now that ron was rede my stomack grumbled like a mean techer nd so did the stomach of ron. Every1 was hungry like a wolf because we liv in district 12 and almost every1 is poor except for peeta and haymitch and katiniss because they won da games years and years ago afte a big battle nd then katiniss and peeta had a son calld harry my best frend and lov of life cuz hes super hot and a good hunter and nice and wud never kill a baby deer like ron did and thats why I cant like ron because hes not nic like harry.


	2. Chapter 2 ordinary girl

Chapter 2 ordinary girl

we and ron go to the kitchen and sit at the table for breakfast to get full. but then we remember that we are poor because we liv in district 12 so we have no food nd then we are sad. suddenly harry potter comes from between the trees looking all nicely at my face. roon gets all red and jealous because he likes me . harry is super handsome because he is the son of peeta only harry is poor like us because he is living with gale because they are frends too and harry doesn't like bred so he cant like with peeta who makes the bread. harry has raven black hair and a scar like ligntin on his head wich he got on his face when he was huntin but i hadnt taught him to hunt yet so he was bad and got attacked by a bear but I saved him and now we are in luv. but we havent kissed yet because i am the mayors daughter nd he has to ask the mayors permission for my hand before he can kiss me on my face. harry is very handsom wit green eyes like mine but different green cause his is like oceans and mine is like forests of emralds. rons brown eyes just look lik mud becaus he is a mudblood which means he is the the oldest son of the mayor. its wat we all call him for a nickname. Harrys long black hair was tied back in a ponytale down his neck and was tied with a piece of lether that I hunted for him to use because his hair kept getting in his eyes so I couldn't see the expressive. he used to hav glasses but den peeta paid for laser eyes surgery wit the bread money in the capital. his frend caius did it. Now caius is in the volturi because he is sucha good doctor of eyes. He is a king now. Harry was wearing a green shirt that matched my eyes and made his look sparkly and nice. his pants were shorts of a green colour like leafs in the forest he came from lik my eyes were too. his shoes were boots and big and up to his knees so he didnt get wet or hurt by nettles. he had on gloves to hold his sword tighly (he neded gloves becau his sword was wood and he wud get splinters.

we were hunting in the forbidden forest after the fence of electricity ended but it wasnt on because district 12 is so poor and that is where we live. we made sure no guards were lookin and then we jumped over the fence so the volturi guards didnt see us going. ron went to do fishing because he is good at it since he was a little boy and wont hunt because he knows he mite kill the babys and make me mad again so now he is a vegetarion but eats fish because he needs strengt to fish.

me and harry went to hunt animals. I went first because i am the best at hunting he said when we were together alone. he didn say it when ron was there in case he got sad. suddenly when we were walking to hunt harry pushed me up against a tree with his strong hands and held me against a branch with his gloves.

'hey' i shooted but not too loud so the animals didn frighten too much because that wud be mean. 'today is the reaping' said harry all twinkly. 'yeah' said me 'so what? why am i against a tree harry?' i proposed? 'becaus i luv u and cant wait any more time to kiss you' he said with a passionate look in his face. 'but he hasnt asked the mayor' i said sadly with a tear on my mouth from my emrald shimmering eyes with a pure look of pain in them. 'i don care anymoar i jus want to b wit you elodia' said harry with a look fo pure luv in his eye. 'oh hary' I said passionately and we kissed like stars in the sky if stars kissed. It was pure prettyness and felt super nice like sunshine on my mouth. I forgot about the raping. i forgot about the mayor. i forgt about everythin bad in district 12 and bein poor when harry put his arms over me and held me to his face.

suddenly a noise alerted my ears and i moved away from harrys mouth even though it felt like sadness and a tear fell from my eye like a diamond from an emrald. 'what are you doin you volturi fools!' ron screamed bashfully. his face was gone all red like the sun when it sets but not right away only when it is almost gone. 'you no you cant kiss harry because you havnt asked the mayor and it is wrong and I luv you and you are goin to be my wife the mayor said so!' he screeched triumpantelly. Harry pushed me away and I felled and cut my knees and they bled like waterfalls from my knees because I fell really hard on da stones. 'what the volturi?' I yielded sadly. 'is it true?' gasped harry 'r you goin to marry ron mudblood?'. 'no' I sed happily 'i luv you i am yurs' i smiled passionately. 'but ron said the mayor said you said you wud marry ron' he said. 'yeah' sed ron and he tooked me from the stones by my arms and tried to kiss me because in district 12 if you kiss someone that means u will be maried nd togeter nd hav babes like katiness and peter. Wen i kissed harry dat ment we were maried together alone.


	3. Chapter 3 who owns my heart

chapter 3 who owns my heart (dont u luv dat song I do its soooo good miley cyrus foreva lolzor!)

A/n hiiii again its me hopin u lik da story so far. i am super happy wit it so far. who is ur fav character? mine is elodia and harry becaus they are toooo cute togetha even tho ron is super jealous (sorry if u havnt red that yet i dint mean to spoil) hop u luv it toooooo xoxoxoxoxo myley)

ron pulled me with his limp white arms into da house of the mayor in district 12. Harry cried in da woods by da tree we left him cryin at all sadly becaus we are in lov but i hav to marry ron because the mayor said so. we went into the office of the mayor. he was eatin bread and drinking tea that peeta made the bread and i am happy harry isnt here because he hates bread and peeta because peeta wudnt stop makin bread even though harry is allergic to bread it makes him sick and sad (like in the movie with hermeone and the spell and his face gets big and sad and draco looks at him but doesn see his face as his face in da house of voldemort nd malloy)

the mayor spills his tea on his pants (they are white and have a stain now because of the tea) he is wearin a wastecoat with red butons and black shoes all shined up for the rapin day. his hair is almost gone because he is old and stresses because he is the mayor of district 12 and it is the most poor one and everyone dies all the time apart from us because i can hunt even thoug we are ppoor.

'what the volturi is goin on here u young fools' he screeched bashfully when we went in that room. ron went red like a red beach ball on the beach. U couldnt see his red freckles because his face was so red like his hair and the mayors buttons on his wastecoat.

I started to cry big tear from my lipid green beautiful eyes. ron opens his red mout with anger and sed 'elodia has to marry me today because u sed she had to before the reapin but she kissed harry potter so now they are marriage. undo this mayor for me your son and mudblood air'

the mayor starting to go red then like ron only with more pink cheecks like a squwrel or a flaminco in the woods. 'elodia why dont u want to marry your brother in law? he is the air of the mayor of district 12 and he has to marry the most preetty girl in district 12 and u are the girl with the prettyness in district 12 where i am the mayor and he is my mudblood'

'no' i sighed energeticlly because I love harry nd we kissed so i am his bride in law. 'pleas mayor let me marry harry and be happu. my babys will marry ron when they are old enoug to be marriage in law to ron when he is the mayor of district 12 and not the mudblood air'

'no' interupting ron and the mayor but ron had to let the mayor talk firstbecaus he is only the mudblood air and the mayor of district 12 talks before all first. 'when i found u at the train station elodia i see how beautiful u will be so i choose u to be rons wife in law instead of puttin u in the coal mine where babes who are lost go to work for ever'

i shrieked bashfuly at the mayors plan becau i love hairy potter not ron because he is my family and ew 'you silly bastard' i moaned with no happyness on my face 'i will marry harry'

ron and the mayor gasped in excritation then because i used a bad word and they are not allowd in district 12 because noone has money to put in a swear jar nd now i was owing money to the mayor for swearing at his pink face with the beard on it.

just then a song came from the sky and i thought it was harry or a bird but it was the rapin day alarm clock to tell us we had to go to the reapin and we went except the mayor stayed at home because he had to change his white pants with the stain on the into a clen pare of white pants and do some files of paper because he is the mayor of district 12 and his job is this filing paper.


	4. Chapter 4 wrecking ball

chapter 4 wrecking ball

A/n hii guys just wanted to say tahnks for all the views but cud u pleas leave me a review so i kno what u want in tha story nd also give me the names of ur fav miley cyrus songs so i can nam the chaprters after them! Xoxo

after the reapin day alarm went buzzing we went to the raping room to get checked out before the rapin happens in district 12. i gav the woman my blood angriliy because it hurt me and i still felt sad and pan in my sunskissed arm hands from how ron pulled me to the house of the mayor of district 12 to try marry me. when that was done i smiled hapily at the woman and she gav me a lollypop that tasted like apples and rememebed me of the colour of my nice green eyes.

we had to line up then for the raping and katniss was on the stag to pick the people who would go in the games battle in the capital. she smiled and waved at me frm the stage and i looked smilingly at her because she is like a mom to me only my mom is prob dead and I was raised by the wife of the mayor of district 12.

i looked all over for hairy potter and i seen him with the boys and peeta which made me sad because the bread on petas close made harry allergic and i saw him swelling but he didnt move away because he cud see me from where he was beside peeta and we are in luv. ron was there too but i didnt look at his face because i was angry at him and when he saw that his face went amber which is like red only more orangy because of the sun in the sky. u could still see his dotting of freckles but i didnt look at him I just looked at harry and peta and katiness because i am not angry with them excpet for peter for makin harrys face all big and sad becau of his bred.

the room was big and red like rons face because the volturi like red because they like blood i think but not to drink because that wud be ludacris! it is black too because they wear always black except for christmas and then they wear it wit red and black cape like santa only we dont hav santa anymore in district 12 because we are poor in district 12 and anyway hes not called santa anymore hes called geoffry baartion and he is not nice or real. everyone is in lines all angry and bashfull and all the girls say my dress is nice and talk to me but i do not want to talk because i need to looka t harry.

my raping dress was green like my eyes and silk and long to my shoes wich were blue and high heels so i wud look tal and strong if they picked me for the reapin so I wud get votes. my hair is braiding in the back its called a dutch braid only dutch dont exist anymore because all there is is the capital and the ditricts there is no dutch. i have a pin of a mockingdove which is a super special bird that can talk like people only it is a bird and it is not real any more like dutch people because it was killed in one hunger gams. we saw one in the woods one time but ron deaded it with my bow and I was sad and remembering this now makes me even moar angry at ron and i cry. i hav makup on my face for the raping because I need to be nice for the cameras from the capital so I wil get votes.

katniss is on the stag and she shushes us passionalty and quietly and we all shush because she is in charge and nice as a girl (i dont like her like her tho because she is a girl and i like men like harry but not ron) she askes where the mayor is because he is sposed to help her but I tell her he cant come becase he is changin his pants and doin filin because he spilled his tea andwas too sad to come. Katiss said ok and starttied the raping day by doing a whistle which meant it was real. it was a whistle she learned from a little girl called rupe in the gams when she was a girl my own size. Everybody looked exbitely at her and put theyre fingers up in a three in air to show all the volturi kings because there are 3 and we kissed our fingers because we are kising them and luving them because theya re kings to us.

she puts her fingers in the goldfish bowls with the nams of all the boys and girl in district 12 in and picks one out wisely. I tremble like a scared cat in the dark because cats are scared of the dark in district 12 because people hunt them to eat them like the guards for money. she picks out one name and called out sassily 'jacob blak it is u in the hunger battle gams this year'

'oh no' yielded jacob because he was sad to be picked because he mite die and he doesnt hav wife and it is sad to die without wife. he runs up to stag cheering happily waving at firneds because he sees that if he wins his wife would be happy so he decides to win. on the stage I look at him. he is not much tall with long black hair like harrys only not as pretty or lucious. he has merry wolf eyes like a wolf and a smiley mouth and skin like beige. he has a nice body through his white vest like a 8 pack of muscles and big arms. he is strong but not as strong as harry or as fast as me. he is goin red because everyone is cheerin and winking for him but not as red as ron because ron is really red now because jake is his frend and he doesn want him to dead in the gams.

'wat is ur name jacob?' katnis askes him wildly. 'jake black' jake black says back intimately winking and kissing her hand (peeta looks angryly at them because katiness is his wife in law bit it is k because jake is only being friend to katines) 'everyone dis is jake black he is 1 of our chapions in district 12 for the gams but he liks to be called jacob from now on because there is another jake in the gams already'. 'okay' says everyone in unition and smiley.

Katiness goes back to the box of nams and picks another 1 from the box. she gasps like a scared bird in the sky and says demandingly 'tha other champion is….


	5. Chapter 5 lets do this

chapter 5 lets do this

A/n review please so i can no what u like in the story thanks super much and thanks to my sister angie for helpin me wit the chapter u r super cool! luv u! xoxo

'tha other champion is…..' kitniss pauses frowningly at reading the nam.

'harry potter' she expells from her mouth wit tears and a whoshing sound because she is so sad because hairy is her son in law. i look ova to where harry is and peta is too and they are both of them sad alone together. the crowd gasped because eeryone likes harry but not as much as me because we are in luv. i start to cry because I love hary and everyone is sad for me too people hug me and tell me i am pretty. ron hapily smiles and i shake my hand at him with angst in my fingers. his face turns red and he frowns frowninly in deep taught.

'i volunteer as champion' ejaculated…

RON!

i gaped at him with big tears in my eyes because eben though he made me madly he is still my brother in law and the mudbood air to the mayor and so he shudnt be in the gams.

'no! not my mudbllod baby air to the mayor of district 12' expelled the mayor who is called desmond after changing his pants and he had new white ones on now but they were cobering in his tears because ron has volenteers to tributed at battle champion man of the hunger gams instead of harry for volturi in th capital.

everyone looked at me sobbingly and i webbed on the ground my tears made a puddle of sad at my daintly feet. i had a vision then bout what i had to to because i wisely knew that ron wud die because his red would show up in the gams so he cudnt hide and wud be killed fastly in the gams. and harry cudnt go because i luv him and i wud be sad if he dies.

'what are u doing?' i roared softly at ron because he shudnt have volenteered as a tribute to harry.

'ron has to go to the gams because if harry does than you would be sad and that would be not nice' sed ron passively with exhershun.

'no no' i said calmly and then i did somethin that everbody did not kno would happen. i put my hand up and said in a pretty voice from my nice mouth 'i will be in the gams and battle not ron or harry because they are close to me' I say niecely.

ron went red with sad and did not speak. I cudnt tell what harry was thinkin because he face was swelled from peetas bread factory because he is allergies to it but i kno he not happy he is sad because we are in luv and we kissed and couple and to be marriage together alone forever and ever.

I went on the stage. Every1 clapped for me soothungly because i was so brave and pretty and kind and nice to do that for harry and roon. Katiness gav me a hug when I got on the stag and everyone cheered excitingly for me. 'what is your name?' asked katiness to me oviously because everyone alredy knowing my name because I am the most beautiful girl girl in district 12. 'elodia beauticia cyrus evergreen' i exhult contentedly with a beam on my perfect teeth and mouth. jacob watches me and kissed my checck and hand smoothly and i got butterflies in me but then i looked at harry and gueessed that if his fac wasnt swolen he would look angry because i kissed another boy and i was supposed to be in love wit him. i pushed jake away with anger and punched him in the leg and then my hand hurts sorely. harry runs on the stag with jealously all pale and handsome and gives jakob a mad look because his face inst as swelled now because he is away from the bred of peeta and so is handomely looking again now protectively at me because jake is a womanmiser and a rapist every1 says but i dont think so becaus he is nice looking and nice to me and nice boys who look nice arent rapists.

'how dare u u mad cow' shoots harry passionately with anger and contrant in his fac 'you are a smelly dog u fiend how dare u kiss my lady to be wife elodia in law'

the crowd grasped meancingly at that because it was shocking and ron turned red and the mayor of district 12 turned pink whihc is almsot red but not really.

i was mad becaus i did not agree to be his wife in law yet he only kissed me on the face but he didnt asked me and so it wasnt real. 'i am breaking up with u' i shouted loudly into the microfon so it boomed loudly in the hall of the raping day hall in district 12. everyone clapped for me because they saw he was being mean and didnt deserve the most pretty girl in district 12 which is me. jacob looked hopefuly becaus i am single now and we are goin on holdiay to the capital together and mybe i mite kiss him nicely on the face. harry looked sadly but i didnt have time to splain to him why i did break with him because we were me and jacob placed on the train the the volturi capital together alone.

the train zoomed sprightly to the capital with me and jakob inside it. and harry and ron and the mayor outside of it because they werent allowed to go on holdiays to the games with us because they were not piked.


	6. Chapter 6 fly on the wall

chapter 6 fly on the wall

we and jakob were on the traen together alone. it was going very fastly thrugh the places in the capital and we seen all the districts and how they go but none of them were as poor as district 12 wher me and jacob ar from together. there were peeple doin farm things with animals and big three spikked nives. i sawed finnik odere in his dirtirict doin the fishin like ron useded to do but not anymore becaus he wil be so sad to fish becaus i am gone and mite not come again alive again so now he wil have to spend his moneys on bred becaus in district 12 all we has to eat is fish and bread and befor i left we had animals that i deaded but not anymore.

i saw that jakob was lookin at me from the corner of his twinkle eye like wolfs do when u see them in the foret. he smilled at me and i smelled back at him becaus he is nice and nice lookin and i have no husband after the breaking up of me and harry.

'hello?' said jake presumingly.

'hi?' sed i smilingly at his face.

'wat are your name?' he aksed temptinly.

'elodia' i said responidngly. i dint ask him his nam becaus i already knew it becaus katniss told me a day once. i decided to mak jacob my boyfriend man. i put a kiss on his face with arms wrapped around his belly waste wit his six pack of mucles in the train and we did that for a bit.

but sparingly he tryed to tak my dress of from my legs becaus he wanted to do you kno what with me but i dint want it yet becaus i didnt want baby and i only broked up with hairy not long enoug and we are not marriage in law.

i pushed him against cupbords away from meself angstily with anger becaus he was bein mean to me. i wanted to tell him to leave away but i cudnt becaus we had to be in lov together to win the hunger gams. noone woud give votes to us if we didnt be in love becaus in the capital they lov love and the volturi love love specially.

'sorry jakob' i said lieingly to him 'i cant do you know kno what with you lovinly becaus i don feel well. i am sick in my belly with sad becaus i have not had food to eat in many moons'

'oh no!' he said caringly with smile at my eyes and sypathic face expressiun. he wanked at me with his eye and kissed my hand and fac and then my motuh a little but not to do you kno what becaus i had said no with me. 'i will get you som food' jacob said smartily and he went. 'no!' i schreeched calmy because i knew if i had food then we would hav to make baby because i told him that.

'no no silly billy' i loled achingly 'i canot eat food because i am allergies to food on trains' i lied cunningly and he beleieved me because his eyes looks at me believingly. he went from the room then. when he was gone from the room i cryed sobbingly because i was sad to be leaving district 12 even though ron and harry made me mad there yesterday and i had to be pretending to be in lov with jacob even though i only want to be friends now. i made in my mind to kill jakob as soon as the gams were going in case he tried to rap me again.

i went to another part of the train on the othe end of the traen. it was like the other place but diferent becaus instead of me and jakob in it it was me and hamwitch! he was to be my freind in the gams and make surely that i win. he is a nice man but he drinks too much juice somtims (the juice is not just juice its wat adults drink but i need the story to be ratted k so everyone can red it k? haha lol k? xoxox) and dat makes him do silly things.

haywitch was seating in a big chair with a juice glass in his hand but it was filled to the top so it was okay and he wasn sillly (dat means drunk but k rating means no). he had on his long brown hair a crown becaus he won the gams many years fewer than me and in his hair were stripes of blond like my hair but not as shiney becaus he wants to be blonde like me.

'good mornin' sayed hamwitch sweetly to me with a wink and i knew that he licked me in a not friend way then because he winked. i taught about makin him my boyrfriend bedause he is only 23 and i am 16 so it wudnt be that weird but then i saw that he is not handome so i cudnlt love him because boy needs a nice face for me to lov him like hairy potter and jacob and thats why i couldn lov roon becaus his face of red and freckles like stars wasnt handsome.

hamwitch was wearin a outfit like in tha movies (u kno the hunger games only much younger) with no stuble on his chin and short spicked hair and wastecoat on his arms with laughin mouth and skulpted cheeks and nic body but ugly face with mud colored eyes like ron but with a face not as red as roon and his eyes has gold streak in them becaus he is nicer than ron but not much enough.

the train stoped boastfully and we were at das capitale where the gams are and wher the volturi kings live in dere castle... ... . . ...


End file.
